Tears, Confusion, Heartache, and Smiles
by princess2000204
Summary: She has been left by her long time boyfriend and supposed soulmate and his last mission to find their humanity can they help each other to overcome their heartache and confusion? R&R and rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppelz, this is my first actual crossover Fic, so let me know how I'm doin kay ~_* I hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't really believe in this but I thought I'd do one.  
I DON'T OWN and never will in this lifetime or any other lifetime own Gundam Wing and/or Sailor Moon.  
  
That wasn't to bad, will on with the story and I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*^^*~ Light golden-blonde hair strewn all over the bed and it seemed to heave and sob along with the young woman. "Why did he have to leave? Isn't this city enough for him?" is all she says in a tear and sadden filled voice.  
  
After a few hours of just laying down on her Queen sized bed, her body still racked with sobs, she finally fell into sleeps awaiting arms. Her dreams that night were filled with an ebony hair, dark-blue eyed young man who kept flashing an award-winning smile.  
  
That morning when she finally decided to get up, she made a promise herself. Standing in the bathroom, looking into the bathroom mirror and staring into a pair of familiar yet very strange light-corn blue eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to cry over him anymore! If he doesn't want our relationship to work then I'm obviously not good enough for him." She tells herself as she makes a nod into the mirror. Just then, a knock comes from the bathroom door.  
  
"Yes?" she answers the knock. "Are you okay sis?" asks a concerned voice. "Yea, just about to take a shower. Do you need to come in?" Serena asks as she starts the shower. "No, just worried about you." He tells her. "I'm fine, I'll be out in a little bit." Serena tells him as she begins to undress. "Okay" he says as he goes away.  
  
"I wonder what the girls are doing?" she asks herself as she steps into the luke warm water and begins to bath herself.  
  
As she gets out the shower, another knock is on the door. "Yea?" she says to whose knocking. "The phone is for you" he says through the door. "Okay" she says as she opens the door slightly for the phone to come through. "Thanks Sam" she tells him as she takes the phone and then shuts it again.  
  
"Hello?" she says into the phone. "Hey Girl!!!!!" comes a really high-pitched voice. "Hey Mina" she says in a cheery tone as she begins to brush her extremely long hair. "Do you wanna go to The Crown today?" Mina asks in her normal bubbly voice. "Sure, I'll see you guys there in 30 minutes." She tells Mina. "Okay, I'll see you then." Mina tells her and then hangs up.  
  
"Who was it?" Sam asks through the door. "Mina. She wants me to meet her and the other girls down at The Crown in a little." Serena tells him as she gets dressed in her low-raiser jeans and a pale yellow blouse that has ruffles on the sleeves. She then steps out the bathroom once she's fully dressed and goes into her room and puts in a pair of backless black sandals. "Sammy, I'm going now. I'll see you later on!" She shouts as she leaves the apartment and begins to walk the half mile to The Crow where her best friends would be waiting for her.  
  
*The Crown*  
  
"Hey girl" Mina says as she hugs her. Her blonder hair, corn-blue eyes friend drags her over to their usual table to where the rest of the gang was waiting for them. She has been friends with Mina since before the could remember. Her mom and Mina's mom had been roommates in college and had stayed really close after they had settled down and started families and it was just natural that Mina and she would hit it off. What was really freaky was that if you didn't know any better you could swear that they were twins instead of best friends, since they both had blond hair that were just shades different and their eyes looked exactly the same except she has lighter blue eyes instead of the dark corn blue eyes Mina has.  
  
"What took you so long?" Raye asks as she sips her soda. The Raven black with just hints of purple hair, dark violet eyes girl ask her as she glared at her from the corner of her eyes. She and Raye have been best friends since the 1st grade, when Raye saved her from a bunch of 3rd graders that were picking on her. The priestess has a really fiery temper and a sharp tongue that sometimes gets her in trouble but they had become best friends really fast.  
  
"I had to finish getting dressed and then had to actually walk to get here" she told her as she slides in beside Mina.  
  
"It's okay, as long as you're here now is all that matters now" Amy replies with a little smile as she pulls her black-bluish hair from out of her book that was previously buried in moments ago. Her and Ami have been best friends since she was in 7th grade when she had befriended the once shy and isolated girl and now Amy was more out going and talkative every since then although still extremely smart and very studious. She even, when theirs going to be an exam or a huge test coming up, will hold study sessions with the rest of them and help them get ready for it.  
  
"Yea, you're right Ames" she smiles at her.  
  
"OOO, his a cutie and he kind of reminds me of my ex-boyfriend" Lita tells them as she gawks at a boy from the window that's passing by. The chestnut hair, hazel eyes always says, "His a cutie and kind of reminds me of my ex-boyfriend" every time a guy in general walks by her. The 2 girls have been friends since Lita saved her from getting beat up in 9th grade from a bunch of juniors that were picking on her and every since that moment they had been really close. All of the girls have always gotten along ever since they all first met.  
  
"O God, Lita can you take your mind off of guys for more than a millisecond?" Raye snaps. "I'll try" Lita replies as she sheepishly slides down a little into the both. "Hey girls" a guy with sandy blonde hair says as he walks up to their table. "Hey Andrew, what's up?" Mina says smiling at him. "Hey Mina, what do you girls want?" Andrew asks flashing them all an award- winning smile. "Just the usual" Lita tells him as she starts to give her attention to a guy that walked into the arcade. "Actual Andrew, just give me a Strawberry Milkshake" She replies as she smiles weakly at him. "Are you okay?" Andrew asks as he looks at her in concern. "Yea, I'm fine" she replies meekly. "Okay, be back with your orders" Andrew replies as he walks away to the kitchen. "Spill girl! You have never not once ordered just a Strawberry Milkshake or just one of anything before." Raye says as she glares at her with a suspicious glint in her eyes. "Nothings wrong Raye. I'm just not that hungry today." She tells them as she lies back in the booth and she tries to relax for once since..'No! I'm not going to think about him anymore! He doesn't want me then I want let him be part of my thoughts or life!' she tells herself as she tries to distract herself with other meaningless thoughts.  
  
~A little while later~ After they had drank and ate whatever they had ordered and passed the time talking about meaningless and frivolous things, they parted and went there separate ways.  
  
She decided to go see a movie to get her mind off him.  
  
~In another household and another situation and problems~ He was just tying away trying to break the security codes of the last of the newer bases that OZ had built and finally got running.  
  
"Do you have the codes yet, Yui?" asks an Asian guy with black hair that's pulled into what looks to be painfully tight ponytail and has a katana in attached to his waist. "I'm getting the last one as we speak, Chang" he replies tonelessly.  
  
~A few seconds later~ He hands the Asian guy papers, walks out the room without a word and goes up to his room, and flips on his laptop, and notices that he has an e-mail.  
  
The e-mail reads in its same 10 italic font:  
  
Heero, You have completed all of your missions and are now able to lead a normal life. I hope that you are able to become a normal human being and gain the very precious thing that I myself stole form you at such a young age back. My last hope-No, MISSION for you is to gain your humanity back and lead the normal life that you have been stripped from.  
  
Dr.J  
  
"My humanity? Where can I get that?" Heero mutters to himself as he rereads the e-mail over a few more times until it's embedded into his memory and then deletes it, turns off his laptop, and closes his door behind him.  
  
"Hey Hee-man! Where are you going?" a brown braided, cobalt blue eye guy asks as he bounces in front of him. "No" he tells him simply, shuts the front door behind him, and walks away from the house in the dark, moonless night.  
  
*Why would I need this humanity? What good could it be in the real world where there's nothing but pain and sorrow.* He thinks to himself as he walks aimlessly down the lightly heavy packed city streets.  
  
He stopped in front of a cinema, *How will I know what humanity feels like? For once in my life, I don't understand.* he says to himself as he gazes into the bright neon lights of the cinema.  
  
"Excuse me, could you please step aside so I can get through?" asks a small and pain filled voice from behind him.  
  
"Um.sure" he says as he steps aside and lets the young woman pass and notices she looks beautiful.  
  
*Her clear blue eyes look so dark and filled with so much unrequited pain and her hair looks like halo circling around an angel or an aura for a goddess that has just stepped down from the heavens-Wait, where did all that just come from? She just asked me to simply move over some and I'm over here thinking poetic dribble.*  
  
"I need to go walk somewhere" he mumbles to himself as he starts back up his little stroll through the heavy lighted and people infested city.  
  
Well, what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Could be better? Horrible don't continue? Let me know ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ppelz, here's the 2nd Chappy and I hope you like it. Thanks so much for the reviews ^_^  
  
~*^^*~  
  
He walks down the deserted park as he still ponders over the whole humanity issue that's been invading his thoughts since he got the e-mail from Dr.J stating what his new and last 'Mission' would be. He sat down on a stone bench that is right by a street lamp and began to think how he could possibly get his humanity back.  
  
"Couldn't I simply hack into something and get it?" mutters a stressed out ex-Gundam pilot.  
  
"I still don't see what humanity has to do with living in the real world" he mumbles as he lays back on the bench with his hands behind his head and just looks up at the sky.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
She was still sulking after she left the movies. "All of those movies were about nothing but romance, which is the last thing I want to be watching." She mumbles as she just walks down a street, not even noticing where her feet are taking her.  
  
*I wonder what I did? Maybe I should-No, I promised myself that I was going to stop thinking of /HIM/! He didn't want to be around me anymore so I'm not going to give him any of my thoughts!* She tells herself angrily as she begins to walk briskly against the now howling warm winds.  
  
"Why do I always get worked up over this? I didn't do anything!" she mumbles to herself as she stops and looks around to see where she walked.  
  
"How did I end up at the park? By the flower gardens at that?" She mutters to herself as she looks around at the beautiful shadowed flowers around her and takes in the aromas of the different flowers around her.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
Heero just seats down on the bench and still thinks over his dilemma.  
  
*What am I suppose to do? All I've ever done is take orders from Dr.J, what else am I suppose to do? I couldn't just leave with Quatre, it wouldn't feel right.* he thinks to himself as he still stares at the stars above him.  
  
"How is it that I can do and know everything in this world and the colonies, but I don't know a thing about getting my humanity back!" Heero says to himself in pure anger.  
  
"Maybe I should ask something about it?" he says to himself as he begins to think about the new question in his head.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
She begins to walk out of the flower garden and begins to trudge to the other side of the park when she hears an angry mummer a little a head of her.  
  
"I wonder who could be that angry, that they would shout it for the whole world to hear?" She asks herself as she makes her way to where the angry mummer came from.  
  
*I better see why there so angry, just incase it's something serious* She thinks to herself as she sees a form leaning back on a bench.  
  
"Excuse me, are you okay?" she asks worried to the black shadow in front of her.  
  
"What?" he asks tonelessly rude.  
  
"I asked if you were okay. I heard you mutter something angrily, so I wanted to make sure that you were okay." She explained as she tried to make out his form.  
  
"I'm fine," he mutters as he stands up and begins to walk away.  
  
"Are you sure? You sounded pretty confused." She offered as she watched his black back.  
  
"Yes" he replied and walks into the nightlife of the now deserted streets.  
  
*I wonder what his problem is?* she asks herself as she shrugs it off and walks the same way as the shadowed stranger.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
*Why would a complete stranger care about me?* Heero asks himself as he continues to walk down the streets and stops under a street lamp to glance at his watch and sees that it's 5:27.  
  
"It's almost dawn." He mutters to himself as he returns to trudging down the streets.  
  
*I'm going to ask Trowa what humanity is and how I am suppose to obtain it.* he tells himself as he walks into a huge house.. er.. mansion.  
  
He silently walks through the door, closes it behind himself, silently, goes up to his room, shuts the door, and locks it behind him. Heero then, turns on his light on his desk witch brings some light to the gloomy room, and then turns on his laptop to see that he has another e-mail from Dr.J.  
  
Heero,  
  
Are you going to accept or decline this mission? This is your last mission from me and will be the last time I will contact you unless it's something vitally important. All of the other pilots are taking up jobs from Protectors, I hope to hear that you have as well.  
  
Dr.J  
  
Heero quickly deleted the e-mail along with the one he had received earlier that day and quickly typed:  
  
Dr.J,  
  
I accept this mission, but what exactly is this 'humanity' that you would like for me to find? And what need would it do me for the 'real' world?  
  
Heero  
  
He then sends that to Dr.J and shuts off his computer and turns off his desk lamp and then goes to bed.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
She drags herself out of her Queen sized bed and goes into the kitchen and takes a sub out of the refrigerator along with a strawberry flavored water.  
  
"Hey you feel better?" Sammy asks as he comes walking into the kitchen and takes something out the freezer.  
  
"A little" She tells him as she swallows a mouthful of her sub.  
  
"What happened anyways?" he asks worried.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Don't worry it's nothing major" she says swatting the question away as if it never came.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" She asks curious at her brother's antics.  
  
"Well, um... Mika and I are just having dinner." He tells her meekly.  
  
"Do you want me to leave for a little while?" She replies with a knowing grin on her face as to what he was thinking about doing that night.  
  
"If you want too" he says with a pleading glint in his eyes.  
  
Laughing at the way her brother ways behaving, "No problem, all you had to do was ask, I'll be out of here say around 7ish?" she asks as she finishes off her sub.  
  
"Thanks a lot," he says as he hugs the life out of her. Still laughing, "Sam, I love you and all but could you please put me down?" Serena asks as she starts to pat his to get his attention.  
  
"Oh, right sorry" he tells her as he stops hugging her and steps back quickly. "It's okay. I'm going to my" she tells him as she grabs her water and walks towards her room.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
He was awoken by a pounding. "Who the hell is making that noise?" he asks as he seats up and grabs his gun, which was still tucked underneath his shirt.  
  
"Hee-man, time to get up!!!!" comes a singsong voice on the other side of his along with the annoying pounding on his door.  
  
Heero silently opens his bedroom door and pokes his head and becomes face to face with a madly grinning Duo. "What do you want?" Heero asks tonelessly as he stares at Duo waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, it's almost 2 in the afternoon and we were all getting worried about you, so I decided to come up here and get you." Duo replied still grinning.  
  
"Go away" he tells him and then shuts his door.  
  
Heero then goes and seats down in front of his laptop and seats his gun right beside it. He turns it on and quickly sees that he already has e- mail. He clicks on it and sees that it's from Dr.J.  
  
Heero,  
  
I cannot tell you what humanity is. That is something that you have to find out on your own. The need you will need for it in the real world is extremely great, if you do not know what humanity is or have yours you will not survive, so I suggest you find out very quickly and discover it just as quickly.  
  
Good-Bye, Dr.J  
  
Heero reread the e-mail 2 more times and then quickly deleted it. He knew that when Dr.J said 'Good-Bye' at the end of the e-mail that it was for good.  
  
He picked up his gun and quickly put it underneath his shirt where he could feel the cold metal against his back and then left his room in search of Trowa.  
  
Heero found that all of his co-pilots were gathered in Quatre's study. "Hey Hee-man," Duo said as he quickly bounced up from his seat and gave the emotionless pilot a hug. "It's good of you to finally join us, Heero" Quatre tells him politely and with a friendly smile. "What have you been doing?" Trowa asks looking him straight in the eyes. Wufei just simply gives him a slight grunt in acknowledgment and just continues on standing against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"Trowa, I need to speak to you" Heero replies, once everybody has finally quieted down and Duo had stopped strangling him to death. "Okay" he replies and swiftly gets up and follows Heero out the study and outside to the gardens.  
  
"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Trowa asks, once they've finally stopped. "I've gotten another mission and it's going to be my last one" Heero tells him as he looks at him. "What is the mission?" Trowa asks, obviously curious. "Dr.J says that I have to find my humanity in order for me to survive in the real world" Heero states, making him sound like a general in the army. "Okay, when do you have to do this by?" Trowa asks. "He didn't say," Heero replies. "That's new" Trowa comments. "What is humanity?" Heero blurts out and then suddenly finds an interest in a flower that's nearby. "Humanity by definition is - the quality or state of being human, but I think Dr.J has this meaning in mind when he asked you to find your humanity and it is - human attributes or qualities" Trowa tells him as he continues to stare at Heero, as if trying to understand him. "Okay, I know what it means now, but how am I suppose to obtain it?" Heero asks looking Trowa in the eye. Trowa begins to feel waves of coldness wash over him as he looks Heero dead in the eyes, "There is no certain way you can obtain it. You have to find it on your own, it's like taking those personal trips where people go and find themselves." He tells him starting to feel his whole body going numb. "Okay" Heero says and then quickly walks away.  
  
*Trowa's telling me that I've got to go on one of those ridiculous inner soul searching trips* Heero says to himself as he goes into his room and seats down on his bed, lost in deep thought.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
It was 7:10 and she grabs her black leather coat and heads out the door, "I'm leaving Sammy, see you later" she yells and closes the door behind her and walks down the few flights of stairs she has to walk down and comes on to a bustling busy street that's packed with people.  
  
"I wonder what I should do to pass the time." She mutters to herself as she walks down the street as she racks her brain for something to pass the time.  
  
As she stares ahead, she becomes lost at her thoughts of an ebony hair, dark-blue eye man. She quickly feels the sudden rush of tears start over come her and she flees to the closest isolated area there is close by, which just so happens to be the town's park.  
  
She seats down underneath a large Weeping Willow and just lets the sudden stream of tears come flowing from her eyes.  
  
*How come I never have one single to where I don't think about him? Is this punishment for something that I have done?* she asks herself as she just curls her body into a tight protective ball and just seats their and weeps with tears falling from her eyes.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
Heero finally snaps out of his thoughts and looks over at his clock and notices that it's 7:25. *I didn't realize that it had gotten so late* he tells himself as he stands up swiftly and leaves his room and closes the door behinds him quietly.  
  
*I wonder what I should do? I'm not going to go traveling just to look for my 'humanity' when I can very well find it here.* Heero tells himself as he leaves the mansion without running into anybody.  
  
"They must have gone out somewhere" he mutters to himself as he walks along the deserted stretch of street in front of himself.  
  
He keeps on walking down the now busy street with thoughts of what he should do now still occupying his mind. He lets his feet guide the way as he just tries to think of probable solutions that he could do and either eliminating the ones that wouldn't work out or just plan didn't make any sense.  
  
After a few minutes of walking he finally looks up from staring down at his feet and finds himself in the park he was at yesterday. *Why did I come back here?* he asks himself as he begins to walk towards a bench that's nearby and seats down.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
She still lays underneath the Weeping Willow with sobs racking through her body and tears flowing down her eyes freely. *I need to stop acting like my old high school self. I am too old to be acting like a baby!* She scowls herself as she tries to wipe away the tears that wear on her cheeks and then stands up from her little protective ball and brushes herself off. She leans against the strong, old tree and gathers her emotions and thoughts so she wouldn't have another break down.  
  
After a few minutes she walks from out of the Weeping Willow reach and begins to walk down the little bike path by the pond.  
  
*I wonder why I just had that sudden break down? I've never had one like that before.* she tells herself as she seats down on a little slope that goes in the pond.  
  
She just seats down and stare into the unmoving waters of the pond as she listens to everything around her when suddenly the quietness is broken by the ringing of a cell phone.  
  
She quickly grabs the annoying item form the pocket of her jacket and answers it.  
  
"Hello" she asks, slightly annoyed. "Hey, where are you at?" asks a bubbly voice with a background the suggests a club. "I'm at the park, what's going on?" she asks a little worried. "Nothing. We're just at that new club that just opened and wanted to know if you wanted to come down and join us?" asks the voice with evident alcohol in it. "No, I just want to be off thinking for a little a bit. I'll call you tomorrow, okay" She offers as she holds the phone away from her delicate ears. "Okay, talk to you then" the voice says cheerily and hangs up.  
  
"O brother, always off somewhere." she mumbles to herself and puts the cell phone back in her pocket, but this time on vibrate.  
  
She stares back at the pond with the still unmoving water and just smiles to herself. "It's time for a little change in my life" she says to herself as she gets up and begins the trek home.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
Heero just seats on the bench and tries to figure out what to do with this 'mission' his been assigned to.  
  
*I wonder if maybe accepting this last mission wasn't such a good idea. I can't even figure out what to do. The only thing I can think of to do the makes sense is moving out and living on my own for a while.* he tells himself as he begins to think on that last thoughts.  
  
"Maybe living on my own will be a good thing." He mutters to himself as he stands up and begins to walk down the now almost deserted streets of downtown.  
  
*No annoying Duo* he side thinks as he begins to rethink his decision to make sure it was truly the right one.  
  
~*^^*~ It was a month after her little walk in the park the night she decided to move out and get a fresh start. Sammy wasn't too thrilled with the idea but she promised to get him a spare key to her apartment that he of course had to pick out. The girls of course were supportive, but Raye being just Raye had to put spirit protectors around her new 'house' or she said "I refuse to step one foot into the building" she preached before everybody clamed her down and she agreed to the protectors.  
  
She had new furniture in the place and it looked decent. There was a balcony where she could eat her meals on with a lovely view of the park below her. Her room was the biggest where she could fit her Queen-sized bed, dresser with mirror, chest of drawers, and a chest. She did her room up in butterflies and flowers. The room next to hers is the study, which is where she keeps her laptop, 2 bookshelves filled with books and a small but comfortable couch. Then their was her living room which she had put just a simple couch, loveseat and coffee table in their which is adorn by a full entertainment system. Her kitchen was adjoin her dinning room. It was all very simple and looked very much like her personality.  
  
"Yes Sammy, I promise to lock all of the doors and windows before I go to bed. I have to go I have a beep see you later" she quickly said as she slammed the phone down. These has been going on for the past 2 weeks since she had finally gotten settled into her new apartment and she hasn't even meet her new neighbors yet.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous" She mutters to herself as a knock comes from her door. "Coming," she says as she knocking becomes something more of a beat. "Mina, I'm coming already!" She yells as she opens the door open quickly to come face to face with a young man around 23 with cobalt blue eyes and brown hair that's put into a long braid that was all the way to his knees.  
  
"Um, hey." He says happily as he waves at her. "Hello, can I help you?" she asks exasperated. "Did I come at a bad time?" he asks with a little frown. "No, just a really bad life." She mutters as she rubs her temples at an on coming headache. "Excuse me?" he asks confused. "Nothing. Is there something I can help you with?" she asks again. "Um, yes. We came by to surprise out friend who lives next to you and his not home" he says a burst of air as he grins like mad. "Excuse me miss. I'm Quatre and what my friend her means is do you know if your next door neighbor is home?" Quatre says politely as he smiles friendly at her. Laughing a little at what is going on in front of her, "Hello Quatre, I just moved in her actually and I haven't even had a chance to meet my neighbors, but you are more than welcomed to come in and wait for your friend to return." She says smiling at the young man who has platinum blonde hair and innocent looking blue eyes and looks to be about 24. "Thank you miss. There are actually 2 more of us" He replies politely. "Your all more than welcomed to come in." she replies open the door wider for them all to come in. "Thank you" Quatre says once more as him, the hyper one, and 2 more come in behind him and make their way to her living room. "Would you all like something to drink?" she asks smiling. "That would be nice" Quatre replies. "I have soda, and bottled flavored water" she replies as she goes into the kitchen. "Soda" comes 3 voice in unison. "What's bottled flavored water?" asks the one that first knocked on her door. "It's just bottled water that's been sweetened with a kind of flavor like cherries" she replies as she opens the refrigerator and takes out 3 sodas and a bottled water with a picture of a different kind of fruit scattered all over it. "Here's one that has fruit punch in it. Try it and you might like it" she replies with a little wink as she hands it to him and passes out the others sodas.  
  
"What is your name by the way?" Quatre asks as he takes a sip of his drink. "Oh, excuse my rudeness. My name is Serenity, but just call me Serena" she says with a smile. "Quatre, why are we here talking to this weak onna and not at Heero's place?" an Asian with black eyes and black hair that's pulled back into a rather painful looking ponytail. "We are in here, because Heero's not home and Serena is letting us stay here at her home until he returns." Quatre explains, still using his polite voice and friendly smile. "Calm down Wu-man. At least we get to stay with a cutie" the hyper one says with a flirtasous wink. "Serena, do you have a boyfriend?" he adds with a quirky grin. "N-No I don't" Serena says taken back by his forwardness. "What would you say to going out with me then? I wouldn't give you a boring evening." He says with a little wriggle of the eyebrows. "Leave her alone Maxwell" Wufei says with a death glare. "Wu-man, do you like her?" Duo asks with a happy-go-lucky grin. "No I don't. I don't like weak onnas." Wufei says proudly. "By your standards all onnas are weak, so then I'm guessing you like guys" Trowa asks with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant my onna would have to be strong" Wufei says with a pompous attitude. "Oh please" Serena says simply and rolls her eyes just as theirs a knock at the door. "Excuse me a moment" Serena says politely as she gets up from her position on the couch and goes to the door.  
  
"I'm coming, sheesh" Serena exclaims as she opens the door to reveal Mina, Raye, Ami, Lita, Sammy, and Mika. "What are you guys doing here?" Serena asks with weariness. "We just wanted to come see you" Mina says happily. "Let's see. Sammy wont stop calling me, Raye wont stop coming by to put those protectors on, Lita wont stop leaving her delicious food, and Mina wont stop asking to through a party here! The only 2 people I don't have a problem with is Mika and Ami" Serena exclaims as she glares at them, "And right now I have company, so if you wouldn't mind leaving and coming back say around next month, that's besides Ami and Mika." Serena adds with a little smile. "Umm, Miss Serena, is there a problem here?" asks a young man who has brown hair that's covering one eye while you can see his other eye to be of emerald green that reflected many emotions and foretold of him having seen to much for someone whose so young. "It's okay. I'll be right back in and tell the others to help themselves to the kitchen." Serena says smiling a polite smile. "Okay" he says walking back to the living room and then moments later you could hear Duo give a loud "Yippie" and charging towards the kitchen.  
  
"Who all do you have in there Sere?" Sammy asks with a worried voice. "Sammy, it's just a few guys that are waiting for my next door neighbor to get home. Nothing to worry about." Serena tells him with a wave of the hand. "Well, at least let us come in and meet these guys. To make sure there okay and everything" Lita says with a little glint in her eyes and is then followed by a chorus of "Uh huh". "Fine, fine, but if any of you embarrass me in any way expect not to wake up in the morning." Serena threatens with a pointing finger. "Chill Sere, when have we ever embarrassed you?" Mina asks playfully as she barges past her. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Serena asks defeated. "Don't worry Sere, at least we wont" Mika says with a little smile as she and Ami drag her into the now packed apartment.  
  
"Guys, these are my friends. Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, my older brother Sammy and his girlfriend Mika." Serena says pointing to each of them. "Hey" Duo says bubbly. "Hello, nice to meet you" Quatre says politely. "Hi" Trowa says as he eyes the girls. Wufei just grunts in recognition.  
  
"So why are you not at your friends place next door?" Sammy asks as he glares at them all as if their all guilty of something horrendous. "His not home at the moment and Serena offered to let us stay here until he did." Quatre says politely. "That's nice of her" Ami says as she steps in between the obvious fight between Sammy and the blond boy. "My name's Ami" she says smiling as she makes Sammy back off a little as she holds out her hand. "I'm Quatre. Nice to meet you" he says politely as he takes her hand. "What do you do for a living?" Ami asks as she tries to strike up a conversation. "I run Winner Corporations" he replies quietly, "You?" he asks trying to divert the attention from himself. "Oh, that's got to be hard work. I'm actual a Surgeon." She says with a smile. "That's a good profession." He replies with a nod. "I'm on call actual and their goes my pager." She says as she felt it vibrate against her hip. "Sorry, I've got to go but nice to meet you" Ami says regretfully as she stands up. "Sere, I've got to go" Ami shouts to wherever her blond hair friend had gotten off to. "Okay, Ames" Serena says walking up behind her with a smile. "Call me tomorrow and we'll make plans" Serena says hugging her as she goes out the door. "Okay" Ami answers as she closes the door behind her.  
  
The next day, Serena woke up in her bed with the sun streaming onto her. "What a night" Serena moans as she pulls herself up from underneath her warm covers.  
  
She sleepily walks into her kitchen and puts on a pot of water on her stove as she goes to her door to retrieve the newspaper. She opens the door and sees Mina and Duo talking bubbly to each other as they come up the stairs. "O goody, I get the ditzy couple" Serena mutters to herself as she grabs her paper and hurries into the door.  
  
A few minutes later just as Serena seats down with a cup of hot lemon-honey tea in a mug comes pounding at the door. "Good Lord! It's too early for this" Serena mutters as she goes to the door and opens it to a panic-stricken Duo who's as white as a sheet. "What's wrong Duo?" Serena asks worried. "Hee-man, his gonna kill me!" Duo replies as he hides behind Serena in a feeble attempt to save himself. "Duo, where the hell are you!" comes from the open door next door. "Hide me Serena" Duo whimpers "Duo!" shouts a chocolate brown hair young man with brown eyes blazing with anger. "Yipe" Duo exclaims as he runs into Serena's apartment and hides out on her balcony. "Get your ass back here!" shouts the same young man as he rushes past Duo, grabs him by the braid that was flapping behind him, and pulls out his gun to his head. "Hey Hee-man" Duo says with a little plea evident in his voice. "Why did you turn off my alarm?" he asks with tonelessly cold. "Because it would have woken me up" he tells him as he stands deathly still. "Well, why didn't you go home like Quatre and Trowa?" he asks in his same tone. "B-Because I forgot" he says helplessly.  
  
"Sere, help him" Mina says as she comes storming in. "Y-Yea, sure" Serena says as she rushes over to the 2 guys. "Duo, um.whatever your name is. Can't we somehow work this out?" Serena asks as she puts her hand between the 2. "No" he replies coldly. "Come on Hee-man. I'm sure Quatre won't mind if you miss one day of work." Duo pleads as he begins to gently pull his braid from the death grip. "Please stop this. I'll talk to Quatre myself and sort this out." Serena says pleadingly as she stares into his brown eyes only to be over taken with waves of coldness. "Don't bother. I'll call him myself, but Duo" he says looking swiftly at him with a death glare, "If you ever try to take my gun from me again or turn off my alarm again you won't leave to see another day" he tells him simply and then exits from apartment swiftly, leaving everybody in complete shock or awe, except Duo who was nursing his poor braid.  
  
There it is!!!!! How was it? You finally meet all of the characters or at least all of the main ones that are important so far and yes this is mainly a Sere/Heero Fic but I might later on focus on some other couples. Let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Don't continue? Horrible, just stop writing it? Tell me what you think and I'll be glad to accept any and all opinions and/or questions ~_*  
  
~*~*Princess*~*~ 


End file.
